Mario Destination
by lovsamonkesuncleyaya
Summary: This is kind of a parody of Final Destination 3. Except the deaths are different. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for deleting my Around The World fic. I thought it was stupid and a waste of time. But hopefully you will enjoy this one. This fic has some Paper Mario Characters included in it

Everyone was at the FunLand Amusement park in the Mushroom Kingdom celebrating the death of Bowser finally.

Daisy: Ok! Which ride should we go on next?

Peach: I dunno, but I'm getting kind of tired.

Luigi: Oh come on Peach! You haven't ridden atleast on 1 ride yet!

Yoshi: I know! Let's go on that new popluar death ride rollercoaster ride that just opened a few weeks ago.

Toadette: YES! It's the perfect ride

Dixie: Hold on! Let's take a picture of all of us first before we go on the ride so we can remember this moment.

Goombella: Someone make room for me! I'm too short!

Koops: Ok, let's make this quick then.

Bobbery: Wait for me!

Peach then took out her camera and took a picture of all 15 of them. Then they all went to go on the ride.

Peach: Hey mario... you don't mind that we sit in the back, do you?

Mario: Why? You don't want to sit in the front?

Peach: No... it's just that it's too scary being in the front.

Mario: Well okay then...

Waluigi: You're gonna be missing out then!

Toad: Don't worry Peach, this ride will be safe! Nothing bad will happen!

Diddy: Yeah! What's there to worry?

Peach then felt a little less worried hearing Toad's and Diddy's words. But both Mario and Peach still sat in the back.

Wario & Waluigi sat in the front. Toad & Toadette sat in the second cart. Yoshi & Dk sat in the third cart. Dixie & Diddy in the fourth one. Goombella & Koops in the 5th one. Bobbery by himself in the 6th one. Luigi & Daisy in the 7th. And Peach & Mario in the last one.

The roller coaster then started to go, it started to go up the big hill thingy and when it went all the way topped it plopped down and started to go really fast. Everyone was screaming and yelling and having a good time, except for Peach who was still kind of worried. It started to go upside-down but Peach didn't realize her camera had slipped out of her pocket and landed on the bar on the rollercoater track which was strung around by the string of it. The rollercoaster then ran over it causing the wheels to wobble to the side and causing carts to shake a lot everyone was wondering what was going, then the carts started shake even more, then suddenly a wheel popped off from one of the carts, the carts started tumbling from side to side, 2 more wheels popped off from the back and then the whole roller coaster flew off the track, carts got seperated from each other, everyone got thrown everywhere, and they all fell and died.

And yes, I knew I changed the death scene a bit, but I just wanted to make it more interesting.

Peach then woke up. She realized that she had just gotten on the rollercoaster.

Peach: We got to get off of here...

Mario: What?

Peach: Let me off! The train is gonna crash!

Security: Excuse me miss, is something wrong?

Peach: Yes! The rollercoaster is gonna crash! Let me off!

Security: Eh, let them off then.

The booster things or whatever you call it (I don't know what it is) then went high again and everyone got off and looked dissapointively at Peach. They all went out of the building.

Wario: Ok Peach, what the hell is wrong with you?

Daisy: Yeah, what was that all about?

bobbery: You better have a good reason for this!

Peach: Ok, I know you guys won't believe this but...I had a vision about the rollercoaster crash, all the carts got seperated and we all flew off and landed on the ground and died.

Wario: So, what you're saying is, you can see into the future?

Peach: Sigh...no its...wait a minute.

Mario: What is it?

peach: Sigh... I think I left my camera back at the rollercoaster seat.

She checked her pockets just in case she was wrong. But she did find her camera. But then she realized she had 2 cameras, 1 that she took pictures on, which she had, and the other one for an extra, just in case she ran out of batteries, but she left it on the rollercoaster.

Goombella: Hello? Peach? Are you alright?

Then suddenly they heard loud screams, they looked back at the rollercoaster ride and saw carts and people flying everywhere then landing hard on the ground. Dead.

End of Chapter!

So now death has found all of them and will kill them. Who do you think will survive through it all? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Death

A day later since the horrible accident.

Peach couldn't sleep that night when all those poor innocent people got killed. She even had mightmares of the rollercoaster crash. When she woke up in the morning, she felt as drowsy and lonely as ever. She hadn't even called Mario or anyone else yet.

Peach: Sigh... I wonder what's on TV...

She turned the TV on, and saw that she was on he news station. Peach gasped as she saw the news report.

Reporter: It's been reported that 15 innocent people had died in a rollercoaster crash at the FunLand amusement park. Police are still investigating what was the cause of this. So until the police have gave any talk about this, FunLand is shut down.

Peach: Sigh... I wonder if anyone else is sad about this...

Suddenly Peach's light bulb on the ceiling suddenly just sended sparks throughout the room it kept turning on and off. Then it stopped, but suddenly, water started to drip from the light bulb.

Peach: Huh? That's weird... it never did that before in my life.

The water then stopped dropping.

Peach: I need to get out of this place.

Peach then, decided to take trip back Mario and Luigi's house.

Mario: Hey Peach, what's up?

Peach: Mario, I need to talk to you about something...

Mario: Is it about RollerCoaster crash?

Peach: Well...yes.

Mario: Fine, come on in.

They both went in the house.

Peach: Where's Luigi?

Mario: He went to get some food. So...what about the rollercoaster crash you want to talk about?

Peach: Well first of all there's his weird thing that happened on the news. The reporter said that 15 people died at the crash. That's the same amount of people of us!

Mario: That is pretty weird...anything else?

Peach: Well, my light bulb started flashing on and off. Next, it sended sparks throughout the whole room! Next thing is, there was water dripping down from it.

Then they heard a loud knock on the door causing Mario to shriek and dropping his glass of water. The water spilled everywhere.

Mario: Ah, shoot! Peach can you clean this up, while I get the door?

Peach nodded her head slowly. Mario went to go get the door, while Peach went to go get a towel. But what Peach and Mario didn't know that the water was going to the radio in the corner, and it was plugged...

Mario: Wario? What are you doing here?

Wario: I just came to visit you, and see how things were going.

The water went underneath the radio, causing the radio to send out sparks. Mario didn't notice but Peach did of course. She knew something bad was gonna happen.

Peach: Uh oh...

Mario: Um, I'm fine. Do you wanna come on in?

Wario: Ok, sure...WOAH!

Wario slipped on the water, and when he landed, the electricity and water zapped him a lot. He was jolting up and down and kept on screaming. Peach started to cry and couldn't look at him being killed.

Then, the screaming and zapping stopped. Wario was dead. The first death had to come.

End of Chapter.

14 people are left, but death is just starting to kill people. Who will get killed next? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The second death

Police and people were everywhere around the Mario house. The police asked Peach many many questions, but she couldn't even utter a word. After everyone was gone,Peach ran home crying.

Peach: Poor Wario... he didn't deserve to die...I mean first we get the rollercoaster crash which killed 15 people and now Wario's dead...Ugh! No! I must remember back on the good things and forget the bad times.

Peach opened her drawer and found a stack of pictures. They were all from the carnival. She skipped through some pictures until she found Wario's picture...and also found a horrifying discovery. Peach gasped as she saw it.

Wario seemed to have a burnt mark across his chest. Peach was absolutely positive that wasn't there when she took them. And in the background, she found that water had spilled over the ground and it also seemed to cover a radio. Peach knew that this was a sign that Wario died from that.

Peach: How can this happen? I know he really died by that but...it just can't be...

She flipped through some more pictures, and found the group photo that she took before they went on the rollercoaster, but, Wario had that same burnt mark as he did in the other photo.

Peach: N-no...th-this is not happening. Ok...I must forget about the rollercoaster crash and Wario's death. I gotta move on with my life.

She then shuffled the pictures in a stack then put them all back in the drawer. Then she quickly grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. But, when the TV turned fully on, there was this sort of a commercial thing which had a chandelier falling down onto a table. It kept replaying over and over again.

Peach: What the hell is this? Please tell me it's a prank.

Then she quickly turned on another TV program. Still the same commercial, chandelier falling down onto table.

Peach: Oh god...I really need to call everyone over here.

So she called everyone, and about a half-hour later they arrived.

Peach: Thank god you all have came please, come sit down.

They all sat the down at a huge round table in the kitchen.

Goombella: What didja call us here for?

Peach: I called you all here because I want to talk to you what I have seen so far...

Waluigi: I-is it about Wario's death...

Peach: That and some other stuff...

Daisy: Well, let's get this over with...

peach: First, I wanted to show all of you this...

Peach then grabbed out a picture of Wario and handed it to Mario, who was closest to her.

Mario: No way...there's no way that this could happen... -he handed it to Luigi-

Luigi: Mamma mia...that's really creepy. -he handed it to Daisy-

Daisy: This is...impossible... she handed it to Yoshi next.

Yoshi: Woah! I wonder how that happened...there's no way that someone could like photoshop this. He handed it to Toadette.

Toadette: Poor Wario... -cries while handing it to Toad-

Toad: That's probably the most creepiest thing I have evewr saw. -he hands it to Goombella-

Goombella: No...just no... -hands it to Koops-

Koops:... -hands it to Dixie-

Dixie: There's no way that could have magically appeared, unless...-hands it to Diddy-

Diddy: -cries then hands it to Bobbery-

Bobbery: I must say...that's quite horrifying.-hands it to DK-

DK: Sigh...poor Wario...he didn't deserve to die at all.

Waluigi:... -hands it back to Peach-

Peach: So you see? Wario had the same scar on his chest when I saw his body. And this isn't some murderer playing with us! It's something else...I can feel it.

Koops: So you're saying that like someone's spirit is doing this? Or even god himself?

Peach: No, it's definitely not someones spirit or god. I have a feeling this is caused by a demon. Or seomthing like that but different.

Luigi: -gulp- A...a demon!? Please tell me your joking!

Peach: I wish I were, Luigi, but, I'm not.

Koops: Or maybe it's the grim reaper? Maybe it IS time for us to die and he chose Wario first.

Peach: Possibly but I'm not exactly sure what it is.

DK: Well, let's just say...that the Grim Reaper is telling us that we're going to die. So how can we prevent it?

Peach: I don't know... the grim reaper will most likely not give us any clues for the next person to die...WAIT A MINUTE!

All: What is it?

Peach: I think...I think...I did get a clue for Wario's death! You see, my light in the ceiling just kept on shining off and on, then it just started zapping and sending out sparks. Next, there was water dripping from it, so that's how Wario died! Water spilled from Mario's glass of water and started heading for the radio, then then radio suddenly zapped and electrocuted Wario then he died! There was also a picture of him in one of the mini-restaurants, where water was spilled all over the ground and it covered the radio too.

Diddy: Mario's glass of water? That means he killed Wario!

Mario: No I didn't! Plus, it was an accident.

Peach: No no, you see, Mario's hands were nowhere near the glass when Wario knocked on the door. That means SOMETHING spilled the glass over.

Toadette:That's...creepy.

Yoshi: Well, let's just say that the Grim Reaper, or "death" should we call it, is trying to kill us in some sort of order or design. You know, like, in order of us in the roller coaster like Wario & Waluigi were in front and you and Mario were back. Or maybe were in the order in a picture...

Peach: WAIT! What did you just say?

Yoshi: Death might be trying to kill us in some order or design?

Peach:YES! RIGHT THERE! Death is trying to kill us in a order like the rollercoaster. So Wario died, since he was in the front first, that means...

Waluigi:-Gulp- I'm next...

Luigi: Yes...

Waluigi: Please, you all have to protect me. I don't want to die!

Bobbery: Don't worry lad, we won't let anything happen to you.

Then suddenly, they all noticed the lights that were shining on the ground moving.

Toad: What's going on?

Peach then looked up and noticed the chandelier moving and waving from side to side. Peach then suddenly felt a rush of cold air behind her. Then suddenly the chandelier fell down and killed...

Bobbery!

Yes, Bobbery. When it landed on him, the glass fell everywhere it even got onto his skin there was blood all over his body. The second death, was Bobbery.

Goombella:BOBBERY! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Waluigi: NO! This can't be happening!

DK: Wait a minute, wasn't Waluigi supposed to die?

Peach: I guess death isn't killing us by the order we sat on the rollercoaster...

EOC.

13 people are left! Who do you want to die next? Make a guess! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A different order

Peach was stunned what she had saw yesterday. Bobbery didn't deserve to die. Plus, Waluigi was ALSO supposed to die. So, maybe there is a different order? Peach doesn't know, but she has to try to protect everybody.

Peach: That sign on the TV...the chandelier falling down over and over again...it was a sign that Bobbery was gonna die. But what order is death trying to kill us in? Bobbery was in the middle of the rollercoaster but he died second. But Wario was the first one to die and he was in the front. UGh! This makes no sense! MAybe looking at the pictures can help...

She went to her drawer to get the pictures from the amusement park out. She kept looking through and skipping through the pictures until she came to the group photo. She saw everyone there smiling, she tried to hold back a tear but couldn't. But then...she realized something.

Peach: Wait a minute...Wario is the first one on the far left, and Bobbery is the next one close to him...I...I get it now! The order of us aren't supposed to die by the order of us on the rollercoaster, we're supposed to die on the order of us on the picture! So let's see...

She made a list of who's going to die next on the picture this was the order:

Wario Bobbery Waluigi Goombella Daisy Luigi Koops Yoshi Toadette Toad Dixie Diddy Peach and Mario.

She crossed out Wario and Bobbery seeing as they died first. The order now looked like this:

Waluigi Goombella Daisy Luigi Koops Yoshi Toadette Toad Dixie Diddy Peach Mario.

Peach: That means...Waluigi is next! I gotta go help him! Just as soon as she got her jacket and her shoes on, her radio suddenly turned on. Peach knew it was gonna be another sign. When the radio got to a song finally it started singing "But Baby I would trade the fancy cars for the chance to DIE!" The radio then fell over. Peach was frightened when the word DIE came on. Even the voice that said the word DIE sounded different. It sounded more demonic. This was definitely a sign that Waluigi was gonna die by a car crash or something like that.

She quickly exited her house and headed towards Waluigi's house in a hurry. It was raining hard so she couldn't see that much. While she was walking, she saw Koops.

Peach: Hey Koops, what are you doing?

Koops: Just hanging around...I'm still upset what happened to Bobbery yesterday. I will never forget what happened...

Peach: Yeah...me neither...anyways do you want to come with me to Waluigi's house? He's going to die next and if I don't hurry up we may be too late.

Koops: Sure...but...how do you know he's next?

Peach: Because I figured out that Wario and Bobbery were on the far left of the picture and they were the first 2 to appear there. That means Waluigi's next because he was right next to Bobbery. Here's the list.

Koops was stunned about the list. He didn't know what to say.

Koops:Woah! This is weird...so that after Waluigi is Goombella.

Peach: Yes, but I have a feeling that if we save them all, deaths list will be over!

Koops: No it wont...you see for example, if Waluigi dies but we save Goombella from something trying to kill her then that means Goombella will be at the top of the list and Daisy would be next. So that means the list would keep going over and over until we all die.

Peach: Wait, how do you know this?

Koops: Let's just say I watched the Final Destination movie. You know how like those kids got killed in that plane explosion and that boy had a vision it was gonna explode and he and like 5 or 6 other people got off plane. And the rest of the students on the plane died and exploded. Then the survivors started getting killed.

Peach: So what you're saying is, we're all gonna die?

Koops: I guess. But I think there's a way to stop death though. But I have a feeling it's not going to be easy.

Peach: Oh, well, let's just go to Waluigi's place.

Then they both went to Waluigi's house hoping nothing had happened to him yet.

They both knocked on the door, waiting anxiously if he was still alive. Someone opened the door and it was him! Koops and Peach were so relieved.

Koops: Yay! You're alive!

Waluigi: Uh, what do you mean?

Peach: Well, we came here to tell you that you're going to die next, Waluigi.

Waluigi: HA! I think I heard this one before!

Peach: No! We're being serious here! You see, we werent supposed to die in the order of how we sat in the rollercoaster, we're supposed to die in the order of us from left to right in the group. Wario and Bobbery were first, that's why they died.

She gave him the list and he looked at it and he gave it back.

Waluigi: Sigh...I don't believe this. But now, if you excuse me, I have a funeral to go to.

Koops: Look, Waluigi, we're not trying to make you more upset here, but we're being serious here.

Peach: Yeah, you're going to die by a car crash!

Waluigi: Look guys, I know you're not trying to make me more upset, but I don't believe I'm going to die next.

He kept on walking towards the cemetery while Koops and Peach kept following until they got to the car place.

Peach: Oh no...

Peach remembered the words in her head "But baby I would trade the fancy cars for the chance to die." She knew that car was gonna kill Waluigi here.

Waluigi: Sigh...what is it now?

Peach: Waluigi, you better watch out! There might a car here that would probably would go to fast and ram into you.

Waluigi: I told you, I don't beleive you!

Peach then saw a person selling a fancy car to another person. Peach knew this was the moment that Waluigi would get killed. The car suddenly turned it's engines on (no one was in it) and started heading down the street, heading towards Waluigi.

Koops: What is it, Peach?

Peach: The car! Waluigi! Look out!

The car headed down the lane and headed toward the entrance where Waluigi was. Waluigi saw the car heading toward him, he tried to run but he tripped over a sharp rock and couldn't get up. The car was not feet away from him.

Koops: Waluigi! NO!

They both stared in horror as the car rammed into him, sending him flying onto the other side of the street covered in blood.

Peach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

End of Chapter!

12 people are now left. But the list is just starting to begin.

Will Goombella get saved and live? Or will she die?

Find out in Chapter 5! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Close call

Peach couldn't even sleep that night when Waluigi died. Ever since the rollercoaster crash, she kept on having horrible nightmares. Death is not easy to cheat, Peach thought. And whny shouldn't it be? It's not like it's going to give up on killing everyone.

When she woke up in the morning, she couldn't even eat breakfast or watch TV or even go outside. She just lie down on her bed all day.

Peach: Sigh...what am I going to do about this? Everyone is dieing and there's nothing I can do about it...WAIT! I need to update my death list!

Since Waluigi died, she crossed him out of the list. The list now looked like this:

Goombella Daisy Luigi Koops Yoshi Toadette Toad Dixie Diddy Peach Mario

Peach: That means Goombella is next! But first, I need to call everyone. I'll start with Goombella...

Right before she was even gonna press a number her cell phone rang. She shrieked but shighed in relief. She answered the phone and it was from Goombella.

Goombella: Hey Peach, whatsup?

Peach: Oh, hi Goombella. I was just about to call you.

Goombella: Cool. So, I called because I wanted to invite you and everyone else to my graduation! It's gonna start at 6:00.

Peach: I'll be there. I promise. And, can you come to my place please? I need to talk to you and everyone else for a while.

Goombella: Sure! I'll be there in 20 minutes! -hangs up-

Peach then called everyone else and in a half-hour they all arrived.

Toadette: Ok, what do you want to talk to us about now?

Diddy: It's about Waluigi, isn't it?

Peach: Well, kind of. Anyways, Me and Koops figured out yesterday, before Waluigi died, that we're not supposed to die in the order of how we sat on the rollercoaster.

Dk: I knew it!

Peach: We're actually supposed to die in a order of our group photo before we went on the rollercoaster. So Wario died first since he was on the very far left. Bobbery died next since he was next to Wario. Then Waluigi third since he was next to Bobbery.

Goombella: So, who's next then?

Peach:...you are...

Goombella: No way...please you guys gotta help me!

Yoshi: Don't worry, we'll protect you as much as we can, Goombella!

Dixie: Yeah, we'll do whatever it takes!

Luigi: Who's next after Goombella?

Peach: Daisy, then you, then Koops, Yoshi, toadette, Toad, Dixie, Diddy, Me, and lastly, Mario.

Daisy: What!? That's unfair!

Diddy: Well, what do you expect? It's not like death is going to kick you off the list.

Koops: And also, I found out that if we save someone from death, they will be put at the top of the list. And the next one will die.

Mario: Hmm...very interesting. So if we save Goombella, she'll be put at the top of the list and Daisy will die next.

Koops: Correct.

Then suddenly something rolled over to Goombella.

Toad: Is that a disco ball?

DK: It is...but who did that?

Peach: I...I think it's a sign.

Yoshi: come on Peach, how can that be a sign?

Peach: I'm only predicting!

Goombella: Well, it's almost time for my graduation. You guys HAVE to come with me, seeing as I'm next.

Mario: Well, let's go then!

So they all went to Goombella's Graduation which was in the Star Academy building. When they all got inside Peach caught a glance of a rather large disco ball. The disco ball had the same size as the other one that rolled to Goombella. Peach was sure that this was gonna kill Goombella.

Peach: Oh no...

Yoshi: Peach, what is it?

Peach: That disco ball up there...it's gonna drop and kill Goombella I know it!

Yoshi: That means we have to stop the show!

Peach: Well, there's way too many people in the way and I can't see where everyone else is.

Announcer: Thank you all for coming to the Star Academy graduation! First up, is Goombella Goomba!

Peach: Oh no! Yoshi, we gotta save her!

Peach continued to look up at the disco ball, it was loosening. Then it started to wiggle around a bit.

Yoshi: GOOMBELLA, LOOK OUT!

Goombella: What do you mean?

Daisy Then looked at where Peach was slooking and she gasped.

Daisy: THE DSICO BALL! LOOK OUT!

Goombella then looked up and saw disco ball falling at her.

She screamed then she tried to run but she tripped over. But, fortunately the disco ball landed only a few inches from her.

Luigi: What happened?

Koops: Thank god! She's alive!

The whole crowd gasped and started talking to each other. But what the whole crowd didn't know was, that somebody droppped their water bottle, and water spilled everywhere and it went around the stage.

The announcer than ran off the stage, but he didn't know that he accidentaly kicked off one of the pieces from the ball. The piece then fell down and cut a wire in half. The wire electrocuted as water got to it.

Dixie: Goombella, get down from there! Quickly!

Goombella: I can't!

toad: Why not?

Goombella: LOOK!

They looked at the water where she pointed at. There seemed to be a wire in the middle of the water.

Diddy: What are we gonna do?

DK: Goombella! You need to jump down from that stage now! I'll catch you!

Goombella: No way! It's too risky!

DK: Come on, you can't stay up there forever!

Goombella: o...okay...here goes nothing!

She then backed up a little, then ran and jumped off the stage and she...

got saved by DK! She was only 2 inches away from the water. They were so happy to see her alive.

Goombella: Thanks a lot DK! You're a hero!

DK: Oh, it was nothing.

Toadette: I just knew we could do it!

Since Goombella was saved, Peach changed her list. The list was now:

Daisy Luigi Koops Yoshi Toadette Toad Dixie Diddy Peach Mario Goombella

Peach: But, you guys realize that Daisy is next on the list, right?

Daisy: Sigh...please don't remind of us of that fact.

EOC.

You got what you wanted! Goombella is saved. But, do you think Daisy will get saved? Or will she die? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A gruesome Death

Everyone was at Peach's castle talking about the deaths so far and death itself.

Mario: So since we saved Goombella, we can save Daisy too?

Peach: Yes, and there will be a sign on how she will die so we can avoid it.

Daisy:...Is it me, or does avoiding death seem a bit too easy?

Goombella: It seems easy but trust me it's not. I learned that the hard way...

Koops: Sigh... I can't believe 3 people had died already. We couldn't stop it.

Yoshi: We know, but it's death's fault not ours.

Then suddenly a blast of cold wind rushed through the room.

Dixie: AAH! What's going on!?

Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from, but no window was open. the cold wind suddenly stopped.

Diddy: What was that all about!?

Luigi: W-was that a-a s-sign?

Peach: I'm not so sure. If it was, then I guess Daisy would get blown away?

Daisy: HA! Like that will happen! Unless, a tornado came of course...

DK: The last tornado that came here was in 1981. So I doubt it will come here, plus there's not even a cloud in the sky.

Toadette: What could it mean then?

Then suddenly another blast of cold air rushed through the room. It knocked over a stack of knives and it landed in Daisy's body. Everyone Gasped at the sight!

Luigi: DAISY!! NOOOOO!!!!!!

Toad: There was no sign to predict that! How is that possible?

Then suddenly they all heard a spark sound. It seemed to come from the basement. They all looked down the basement and saw a light on dynamite sticks. (the dynamite was kept in there just in case Bowser was gonna come and destroy the castle or kidnap Peach)

Mario: Oh shoot! Everyone, get out of the house!

They all ran as fast as hell to get out of the castle. They got out of it and the castle suddenly exploded into pieces, there was fire everywhere.

PPeach: Great just great! First Daisy dies, then my castle explodes! Death is going to far with this!

Koops: We know Peach, but there's sadly nothing we can do about it.

Toadette: Why can't we just stay in a room for the rest of our lives, without anything in it?

Mario: We can't, because the room might collapse or explode and I don't think we want to be in a room filled with nothing for the rest of our lives.

Goombella: He's right, plus were in the middle of nowhere on a field of grass and no trees. So the only things that can kill us are earthquakes, trees falling down, grass fires, or cars.

Toad: So what you're saying is, basically nowhere is safe.

Goombella: Yep.

Then suddenly a tree fell down, headed for Koops and Luigi, but they dodged it quickly and tree landed down with a hard thud.

Koops: WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO KILL US!?!?!?!!?

Peach: I don't know. You two were the next on the list so I can't say. She then quickly changed her list and made a few possible lists:

Koops Yoshi Toadette Toad Dixie Diddy Peach Mario Goombella Luigi

Luigi Yoshi Toadette Toad Dixie Diddy Peach Mario Goombella Koops

Yoshi Toadette Toad Dixie Diddy Peach Mario Goombella Luigi Koops

Yoshi Toadette Toad Dixie Diddy Peach Mario Goombella Koops Luigi

Peach: So we don't who is next. Sigh...

Yoshi: Well that's just great! Death has turned the wheels on us again!

Mario: Well, let's just get out of here. Come on, we can take my mushroom van.

Then they all drove off to who knows where.

Luigi: So, where should we stay at? We can't bother going back to Mario's house.

Diddy: Let's go to your mansion, Luigi.

Goombella: WHAT! Are you kidding me? That place is freaky with all the ghosts and stuff.

Peach: She's right so we automatically have nowhere to go.

Koops: MARIO LOOK OUT!

Mario then suddenly looked forward and he accidentaly crashed into a big truck. The van flipped over and got hit by the same truck who seemed to lost control of his steering. The logs on the back of the big truck fell out and crushed the mushroom van.

Peach: ugh...Is everyone alright?

Yoshi: I don't know, but we better get out of here before anything else happens!

Everyone got out of the van. Luckily no one was hurt that much. But Koops and Yoshi couldn't get out, they were stuck.

Koops: Can someone help us out here? We're stuck!

Just then, Peach saw the flaming truck headed for the car. Peach knew that this was gonna kill both Koops and Yoshi. She went back in the van and got to them.

Yoshi: Our seatbelts won't come off!

Peach: Just calm down! I'll use my pocketknife!

She then garbbed out her knife. But then she looked at the flaming truck it was still heading for them. Peach tried to cut Yoshi's seatbelt first. When she was halfway done, she looked back and saw the truck come closer. The truck was about 15 seconds away from hitting the van and killing everyone.

EOC.

Do you want Koops to live? Yoshi? Peach? Do you want all three of them to live or one or 2 of them to die? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: One Skipped, One Dead

The truck was a few feet away from the van from hitting it but, as soon as the truck even got to a inch to the van, Peach, Yoshi, and Koops escapeds the van then the van exploded as the truck hit it.

Toadette: Thank god you guys got out alive!

Yoshi: Well we should thank Peach for getting us out.

Koops: Yeah, if she wouldn't have come in then we'd both be dead.

Mario: But now we have no van! How are we supposed to get away from here?

Goombella: What's the point of even getting out of here anyway? It would all be the same in another city.

Toad: She's right so it's basically hell wherever we go...

Luigi: Anyways, who's next on the list?

Peach: i'm not sure, but I don't feel like writing that much so I'll make a make-up one.

The list was this now:

Toadette Toad Dixie Diddy Peach Mario Goombella Luigi Koops Yoshi

Toadette: -Gulp- That means I'm next...

Toad: Don't worry Toadette we'll protect you!

Diddy: Yeah, no grim reaper is gonna kill all of us!

Toadette: Thanks guys. :)

Mario: Right, so what do we do now?

Peach: Well, we have no where to go and nothing to do. So, I don't know.

Luigi: Come on, let's go to me and Mario's house. I mean, we can't just stay here all night.

Koops: He's right, so let's go.

Then, they kept on walking to Mario's house waiting for danger to strike. It was midnight and the city seemed completely empty, like everyone ran away.

Luigi: Is it me, or do I have a feeling we're the only ones in the city?

Diddy: I think everyone ran away.

Goombella: Why would they run away though? Is it because, they all thought something bad was gonna happen.

Peach: I don't know but we gotta be more careful from now on...

Then suddenly Peach stopped walking and stared in horror.

Koops: What is it Peach? why have you stopped walking?

Peach: It's...its him!

She pointed to where "he" was at. But they saw nothing.

Mario: I don't see anything...

Peach: Can't you see it? The grim reaper is in front of all of us!

They looked again but they still didn't see anything.

Luigi: Peach, I think you're exaggerating a bit.

Yoshi: No, I believe her. I think she's the only one who sees the grim reaper because she had the vision and all.

Toad: did he say anything?

Peach: I couldn't hear much but I think he said "You will all die, no matter how many times you skip your death."

Dixie: Well, I just lost hope on surviving through all of this.

Goombella: And how are you so sure that the grim reaper is a he?

Peach: Because I highly doubt anything feminine would kill 4 people so far.

Mario: She's right. In horror movies, the killer is usually a male 90 percent of the time.

Then suddenly a fierce wind blew, knocking them all over on the ground.

Koops: What the hell was that all about?

Then suddenly something fell to the ground. It was a toy truck. But something was odd about it.

Yoshi: uh, did that fall from the window?

Dixie: I guess so since the fierce wind came out of nowhere and knocked it over.

Peach: Wait a minute, I think it's a sign.

Toad: Ha! How can it be a sign?

Peach: Because it has painted flames on the sides of it, and the color is blood red...

Toadette: That means I'm gonna get killed by a...

Then suddenly she was startled by a sound of a honk. She looked in front and saw the same flaming truck that crashed into the mushroom van coming straight for her. It was only a foot away from her. But Luigi ran to her and grabbed her then ran back to where everyone else. Toadette was saved from her death.

Goombella: YES! You did it! You saved her!

Mario: Way to go Luigi!

Toadette: My hero! -Kisses Luigi on the cheek-

Luigi: Ooooh! Heheh it was nothing!

Peach then suddenly heard a whisper in her ear. This time it was more clear. It was "Look to the left." Peach suddenly got scared. Even scared not to look to the left, but what other choice did she have? She looked to the left and saw words written in blood red saying "Watch out for the Streetlight pole!".

Peach: Streetlight pole? Wait hold on, if Toadette got saved from her death then that means...

Peach suddenly looked up at the nearest streetlight, it started faling down.

Peach: TOAD! LOOK OUT!

Toad then suddenly looked up and saw the pole coming towards him. But it was too late to escape. The pole had crushed him leaving blood everywhere.

Toadette:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! TOAD!!!!!

Peach then suddenly took out her list and changed as quick as she could. It was now this:

Dixie Diddy Peach Mario Goombella Luigi Koops Yoshi Toadette

Then suddenly they all saw a shop on the other side that suddenly exploded leaving glass that was flying everywhere. One big shard of glass was heading towards Dixie. She tried to get away but some force was holding her back. She stared in fear as the shard got closer to her.

EOC.

Nine people are now left! Do you want Dixie to be saved? Or do you want her to die leaving a bloody mess...yuck! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A familiar friend

As the big shards of glass flew closer to Dixie, diddy jumped in the way, making the glass strike him in his body.

Dixie: Diddy, NOOO!!!!

They all came to him, but they saw him not moving an inch.

Toadette: No, he's dead...

Dixie: He risked his life to save me...thank you Diddy.

As a tear dropped onto Diddy's body, he suddenly started moving again!

Mario: Wait, I think he's still alive!

Diddy: Uhh...what happened and why do I have tons of shards in my...AAH! GET THEM OUT, GET THEM OUT!

Koops: I'll do it. I have some medical history.

Diddy: Ok, just do this fast, so we can get it overwith.

Koops then pulled out the shard as fast as he could and he did.

Diddy: Hey...for some reason that didn;t hurt me, and I stopped bleeding...what's going on?

Peach: I guess, God made you come back to life and made you...immortal maybe?

Diddy: That would be cool, but I doubt it though.

Luigi: Well, whatever the case is, we better get to Me and Mario's house.

So they all went to Mario's house, but what they didn't know was, danger was heading right in their direction.

At Mario House:

Yoshi: Ok, so what Koops' said that death might be defeated, how do we defeat Death?

Koops: I don't really know. It would take some kind of Supernatural book from Europe to find out.

DK: And Europe is all the way on the other side of the planet. Sigh...

Peach: Well, first we need to know off first, is ask someone who's been in a situation like us now.

Yoshi: And how are we supposed to find someone like that? We'd have to travel all over the world, if we have to.

Goombella: Wait, I think I knew someone who's been in a situation like us...I think her name was...Birdo. You see, she told this crazy story of how she and nine of her friends got off a train because she had a vision the train was gonna crash and explode. Well, when her and her friends got off the train, they saw the train crash right into another one, parts of the train flew everywhere and some even exploded too. Then her friends suddenly started to die in the order of in a picture, just like us...

Mario: How come you didn't tell us before then!

Goombella: Well, sorry! I've just been too scared to tell since because of all these deaths so far.

Dixie: Don't worry, it's not your fault, but we just gotta find Birdo and she can help us how to stop death.

Luigi: But we don't even know where she lives!

Yoshi: But I do, and I'll go and talk to her about all this. But I need someone to come with me just in case anything bad happens...

Toadette: I'll go, actually Me and Koops would go with you.

Koops: What? Why me!?

Toadette: Because, you have to, so let's go!

Koops: Sigh...fine...

Peach: Good luck...

Then the 3 of them slammed the door heading in right directly into hell. But, it's not their turn to die yet.

Diddy: I wonder if they'll be alright.

Goombella: Well, they're not next on the list, so they should be fine.

Peach: Speaking of list, I forgot to update my death list...:

The list was now this:

Peach Mario Goombella Luigi Koops Yoshi Toadette Dixie Diddy

Peach: Gulp...I'm next...

Then suddenly Mario's TV exploded sending glass pieces everywhere. One big shard though, was heading towards Peach, but luckily she ducked and the piece hit the wall and it landed on the rug.

Peach: Jesus christ, that scared the hell out of me.

DK: Hey guys, I found a weird old book behind the bookcase. It's called "The Order of Death".

Mario: I wonder how that was there? Me or Luigi never seen this book in our lives.

Luigi: Our ancestors must've hidden it when they lived here long ago.

Goombella: Hey, it's that book that Koops was talking about! The supernatural book from Europe!

Diddy: Hopefully it will say how to stop Death.

DK: Well, let's find out...

He then suddenly opened the book while everyone read with him. They saw The Table of Contents. They suddenly words written in large print "DEATHS DESIGN PAGE 35" DK turned to page 35 and gasped what they all saw.

Meanwhile...

Toadette: Are you sure we're going the right way, Yoshi?

Yoshi: Of course I'm sure, I've been to her place tons of times.

Koops: Is it me or does a storm seem to be approaching?

Toadette: Yeah, storms are common in the MK. So no biggie.

Koops: I know, but something about the storm gives me a eerie feeling...

Yoshi: Well here we are. The Paradise Valley Mushroom Apartment Building.

Koops: Why did they give it such a long name?

Yoshi: I dunno, I guess they wanted it that way.

Then they entered the building. there seemed to be no one at the front desk. The three went into the elevator and went to floor 6. They had gone to Birdo's door which was numbered 666. The door suddenly opened as they knocked on it and saw a familiar friend in a chair on the computer.

Birdo: Oh hi, Yoshi, Toadette, and Koops! What brings you here?

Toadette: We need you to help us on how to stop death.

Birdo: Oh, that...listen it's a very bad time for this. You three should go home right now.

Koops: No, look, Goombella told us that you told her about you and your friends got off a train because you had a vision, just like Peach did. And the whole train fell apart and crashed. Then, yor friends started dying in a mysterious order, just like our other friends did. And we REALLY need you to help.

Birdo: Ok, I understand, but this is a very bad time though. You must go now!

Yoshi: Please, you have to tell us!

Birdo: I'm sorry, I can't ok!

Yoshi: Sigh...fine. But, can you atleast tell us why everyone is gone?

Birdo: They're gone because, the apocalypse is coming. Yes, that's right. Satan and his demons and his grim reapers will come in war with God and Jesus. There will be a furious between them. First off, a demon from hell strikes down in the earth and makes a big hole. Then locusts come out of the hole and start flying everywhere. Oh and that's not the end of it, fire and chaos will spread throughout the world. But we're not done yet though a red-blooded rooster will simply appear out of nowhere and it yells it's regular morning call, it wakes up the dead. That's right, zombies. The zombies will come and feed on every human being that's still alive. But there is a good part though: if you believe in Jesus Christ and God AND you have forgaven all your sins to God and Jesus, you will be saved. The locusts won't even harm you. The zombies can't even touch you. Demons and grim reapers won't come near you. Satan would even send a big ball of fire at you, and you won't even be hurt.

Koops: Wow, that's pretty intense.

Birdo: And that's why you must leave now! I'm really sorry I can't help! The apocalypse is starting right now in Norway, and the war is heading on here! You better evacuate immediately and take deep shelter! You have less in an hour to escape!

She then pushed the three out of the room, then slammed the door.

Toadette:Wow, I wonder if that is all true?

Yoshi: Well, she seemed pretty serious about it. So I believe her. So, we gotta go back to the house and tell everyone what's going to happen and leave.

Then they all ran downstairs to get outside the building. A really fierce wind blew them over as they got out.

Koops: We gotta hurry!

Then they all ran back to the house, while hell was following right behind them.

Back at the house:

Diddy: Wait, so the books saying only new life can defeat death?

Goombella: Well, yes. That means if someone has a baby, then it's a new life for the baby and kill's death.

Peach: Speaking of new life, I am pregnant.

Dixie: You are? Cool! So that means were all saved!

Peach: Not really, it's my first few months.

Everyone Else: Oh.

Mario: Well, there has to be another way to stop death!

Then suddenly Peach realized she had dropped a picture from her pocket. She picked it up and flipped it over and saw Mario sitting at a table, smiling. But Peach suddenly realized something. To his right on a pole it had a sign that had a knife on it, it looked like it was pointing towards him.

Peach: Mario!

Then suddenly a window shattered in pieces and a knife flew in and hit Mario in the head. He then fell over while blood was coming out of nhis head.

Luigi: Mario!? MARIO!!!?!? NOOOOOO!!!!!!! MARIO!!!!! WHY IS DEATH DOING THIS TO US!!?!? WHY HIM! WHY NOT ME!?!?!?!

Everyone then had a sad look on their face, mourning over Mario's death. The hero had died.

EOC.

Do you want Luigi to live? Do you want Birdo to live? Who do you want to live throughout this whole catastrophe? And yes, I know I made the war thing up, but who cares though? 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I just realized I didn't add DK to the death lists in most of the chapters, silly me. Oh well, it's just a minor mistake, it happens to everyone. I'll just add him randomly to whereever I want in the list.

Chapter 9: Coming Forward

Birdo" Hmm, I wonder if I really should've told them all that stuff? That would make them pretty scared plus, earthquakes are becoming common in different cities in the eastern part of the US...

Back at Mario's house:

Dixie: I can't believe the hero of all time, Mario just died...

Luigi: Sniff...yeah. And I just hoped we could get through this all together.

Peach: Woah! I think my baby just kicked.

Goombella: Wait, didn't you tell us you were only pregnant for a few months?

Peach: I was, but I guess I just got it early.

Luigi: Well, we gotta be more careful now on so the baby won't be bouncing around everywhere.

Goombella: ...was that a joke?

Peach: OOF! I think the baby is starting to come!'

Luigi: WHAT!? How is that possible!? How can you get a baby this early?

Peach: I don't know, but we gotta get to the hospital fast!

DK: Wait, we need to wait for Yoshi, Koops, and Toadette though!

Goombella: No we gotta, WOAH!

Goombella then slipped on the floor. But right by her was big needle sticking sticking out of the floor.

Goombella: What a close call...

Peach then took out her list and changed it. The list was now:

Luigi DK Koops Yoshi Toadette Dixie Diddy Peach Goombella

Back to Yoshi, Koops, and Toadette:

Koops: Ok, what are we gonna tell the others about this apocalypse thing?

Toadette: We tell them nothing! We can't make them worry, or else they'll go crazy and panic even more!

Yoshi: No, we gotta tell them or else they'll don't know what will hit them.

They looked at the sky and saw the thundering clouds all over the mushroom kingdom. They saw a lightning bolt strike down a tree and set it on fire. War was heading there way now, and they all knew it wasn't gonna last for only ten minutes.

Back at Mario's house:

Peach: Ugh! We can't any longer for those three to come! We gotta get to the hospital fast!

DK: No, we can't! If we go, then they'll be looking all over town for us and get lost!

Dixie: Well, what do you want us to do then!?

Goombella: I'll call them on my celephone and tell them we are heading to the hospital!

She took out her celephone and called Toadette's phone number. She waited for a minute but the message voice came up, but it said something different.

Message Voice: This celephone will now explode in 5 seconds, good day.

Goombella: What!?

Goombella then dropped her phone, but before it even touched the ground, it exploded.

Diddy: What was that!?

Goombella: Uh, nothing! Let's just go!

So they all went outside and ran to the hospital with fierce winds trying to knock them over.

Back to Birdo:

Birdo: Ok, I gotta help them, I just can't stand here and let them all die!

Grim Reaper: No you won't...

Birdo: AH! WHO IS THAT!?

GR: It's me...death. The one who you escaped years ago.

Birdo: Why are you back to kill everyone!

GR: Because, those meddling people were supposed to die on the rollercoaster but they got off since Peach had that vision which screwed up my plan, so I decided to kill them all off. And it looks like you are next,

Birdo: Huh? How am I next?

GR: Because, I saw you on the rollercoaster next to Bobbery. But while I was killing everyone off, I forgot about you! So, it looks you're the one to die!

Birdo: But I can escape your death if I see a sign on how I might die!

GR: That's true but, the sign might even come right before the second you die!

Birdo: No, you'll never take me!

She then ran out of her room as fast as she could. She then ran to the elevator but, as soon as she even got to the doors and pressed the button, there was a loud crash as if the elevator plunged down to the bottom and crashed. But when, the doors opened the elevator seemed perfectly fine.

Birdo: Ok, that was weird...

As she got into the elevator she pressed the F1 button. But, as soon as the doors closed there was loud noise of wires snapping. The suddenly the elevator plunged down to the bottom as fast it can go while Birdo was screaming for her life. Then the elevator hit the ground with great force. There was rubble everywhere, a minor explosion had occured, there was sparks flying out everywhere and Birdo got crushed by big piece of metal. Birdo, the survivor of the train accident that happened 2 years ago, was now dead.

Back to the other six:

Peach: Hurry up!

Luigi: We're going as fast as we can!

DK: Which way is the hospital!?

Goombella: I don't know, there's too many hospitals in this town!

Diddy: Let's go down to the one on Norway Street!

They turned all the way left, but as soon as they turned left, there was a swooshing noise too horrible to describe which made them stop.

Dixie: Um, what was that?

DK: I think it was on the roof of this store!

As DK pointed to the roof on top of a toy shop, there was a big pendulum that was sticking out from the roof. But, before Peach could take a step, or DK could even blink, or Dixie could utter another word, or Luigi could even inhale, the pendulum flew out of the roof at the speed of light and it aimed toward Luigi and as the pendulum came dropping towards him as fast as it can, Luigi moved out oo the way, but the pendulum hit him in the leg.

Luigi: OWWWWWW!!!!!!

Luigi was crying in pain as the pendulum struck into his leg. Blood was squirting out from it, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

DK: Ok, just calm down, I'll try to take it out!

Luigi: Ok, but do it fast!

As DK was trying to get the axe out, Peach saw something that caught her attention, in the store, she saw a big yellow toy bus that had the words "DEATH RIDE" on it. She suddenly realized that DK was next.

DK suddenly pulled the pendulum out as Luigi cried even more in pain. But, he got it overwith though and DK put a bandage over his knee.

Dixie: Gee, these near deaths are getting more horrible by the second.

Goombella: Yeah, it's like, everytime we save someone, the next person who dies has a more gruesome death.

Everyone suddenly heard a honking noise they all turned her heads and saw a bus coming toward them.

Peach: DK, watch out!

DK: Huh?

But before DK could even gasp, the bus hit him with force. There was blood all over the place and everyone had gasped and screamed and cried over the death of DK.

Back to Koops, Yoshi, and Toadette:

Toadette: Sigh...I feel like we've been walking forever...

Yoshi: Well, we should be at the house in a few minutes.

Koops: Hey, what's that thing over there?

Toadette: Overwhere?

Koops: There.

As Koops pointed, they all saw a toy truck on the street that had a blood-red color and flames painted on it.

Yoshi: Isn't that the toy truck we saw before?

Toadette: I think so...

Then, they all suddenly heard a honking noise they all looked behind them and saw the same flaming truck heading toward them.

all: AGHHHH!!!!!

EOC.

Who do you want to live, Koops, Toadette or Yoshi? Who do you want to die? Are you happy that Luigi is saved? 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hell Truck

The Flaming truck was heading close to them, but they all got out of the way unharmed.

Koops: That was TOO close...

Toadette: That truck is starting to annoy me.

Yoshi: We gotta get back to the house as soon as possible!

Back to the other five:

Diddy: Shoot, the hospital is closed!

Luigi: Oh great, what do we do now?

Then suddenly a lightning bolt came out of the sky and it hit an electric pole which fell down onto a car and made it blow up, sending fire everywhere.

Peach: So what do we do now? I can't give birth to my baby without a doctor!

Goombella: Wait, I remember Koops saying that he had some medical history before. But, my celephone exploded for no reason, does anyone have a phone.

Everyone else: No.

Dixie: Wait, I have some money with me and I can use that telephone pole over there to call them!

Peach: Hurry up! This baby is about to come anytime soon!

Dixie went over to the telephone pole and put 50 cents in. She dialed Toadette's number and waited hopefully Toadette would pick up but all she got was this message:

Message Voice: This phone will now explode in 5 seconds, good day.

Dixie: Wait, what!?

She then dropped the phone and backed while telephone box suddenly exploded sending out sparks everywhere and some fire too.

Luigi: What happened?

Dixie: The phone exploded. So now we can't call Toadette or Yoshi or Koops!

Goombella: Wait, I think there's a phone in the hospital. Hopefully that one will work, but you need to move box of wine first.

Diddy: Uhh...I'll move it.

He then picked it up and threw it over his head and landed in the middle of the street.

Dixie went in the reception area. The hospital was dark except for light that was still shining in the middle of a hall way that lead to a telephone. She picked it up and dialed Koops' phone number. She hoped it wouldn't explode this time.

Back to the other three:

Koops: AHH! -he accidentaly dropped his celephone-

Yoshi: I wonder who that could be?

Toadette: Please tell me it's the others!

Koops: Um... hello?

Dixie: Koops, thank god you answered! It's me Dixie!

Koops: Oh, hi Dixie. What do you want?

Dixie: I need to tell you that we're not at Mario's house. We're at the HillTop Center Hospital on Norway street. Peach is gonna have a baby soon and we need you three here!

Koops: Oh, ok. Is everyone alright?

Dixie: Well, most of us. Luigi got his leg hurt and DK he...he got killed in a bus accident...and Mario, he died as well...

Koops: Geez...that's terrible...we'll be over as fast as we can!

Dixie: Ok, bye.

Yoshi: Well, what did she say?

Koops: We gotta go to the HillTop hospital now!

Toadette: Wait, I thought the others were at Mario's house?

Koops: They were but, Peach is going to have a baby and they're at the hospital now!

So they ran as fast as they could to get to the hospital but War was getting more and more closer to them. They only had less than a half-hour left.

Luigi: Well, what did they say?

Dixie: They said they'll be here as fast as they could.

Peach: AH! They better hurry up before it's too late...

Then suddenly Peach had a vision. She had a vision of the same flaming truck hitting Diddy then hitting the box of wine, then, one of the wine bottles flinged hit Dixie, setting her on fire then running into glass at the toy shop then one of the bars from the toy shop suddenly flinged towards and impaled her. When Peach was back to reality she fell back on the ground.

Luigi: Woah, are you ok Peach?

Peach: I...I had a vision...

diddy: A vision of what?

Goombella: Tell us!

Then suddenly the flaming truck rammed into Diddy then it rammed into the wine box. Wine and glass was everywhere but, one wine bottle flinged toward Dixie and she caught on fire. The rest gasped and screamed at the sight. Dixie ran uncontrollably and tripped into the glass of the toy shop. One of the windows bars for some reason, flinged towards Peach but, she ducked and the bar went right through the hospital wall.

Goombella: NOOOO!!!!! DIDDY AND DIXIE!!!! WHY!??!!?!?

Peach: No...I...I couldn't stop it...

Yoshi: Guys, it's us! Hello!

Luigi: Who is th-that?

Toadette: It's us!

Koops: We're finally here, are we too late?

Peach: Well...Diddy and Dixie just got killed...

Toadette: No...we WERE too late! We could've saved them!

Peach: No it's not your fault, really...

Yoshi: Ok, look you all gotta listen and listen fast! The war between Satan and God is heading over here, there is gonna be chaos, fire, zombies and whatever else End of the world-like thing you can think of!

Luigi: Where did you get this stuff from?

Toadette: We got it from Birdo...

Goombella: How does she know this stuff?

Koops: We have no clue but, the war is gonna be here in like 20 minutes!

Peach: Ok but...OW! OOF! I think the baby is starting to come!

Koops: Ok, all you have to do is stay calm and push.

Toadette: I don't think she can do those two at the same time!

Koops: Well, what else is she gonna do?

Goombella: Just keep pushing!

Peach: If I push anymore I'll strangle myself!

Luigi: You're almost there! I think I can see the head!

Koops: Yes! You did it!

Toadette: Aww, it's a girl!

Peach: Yay! I've always wanted a girl!

Goombella: Thank god you were pregnant with Mario!

Peach: Umm, I wasn't pregnant with Mario...

Goombella: huh? You weren't?

Koops: Who were you pregnant with then?

Peach: Do you really want to know?

Everyone: Yes.

Peach: Sigh...fine. It's...

EOC!

Six people are left, but I've chosen three or maybe four to be the survivors! Who do you think will be the survivors? Who is Peach pregnant with? 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: It's Not Over

Peach: The person who I got pregnant with was...

Everyone else: Yes, YES!?

Peach: ... I can't remember.

Everyone: What!?

Goombella: Wait, so you did it with a person, and you can't even remember who you did it with!?

Peach: I guess so, I guess I must've blacked-out during it...

Yoshi: Well, it's nothing important anyway. But the real thing that matters is, we're off of death's list!

Toadette: Yes! I just knew we could make it through!

Koops: Yeah, but I wish everyone else was alive for this.

Koops suddenly stared into the sky as did everyone else. Then suddenly, the memory of Diddy and Dixie flooded their minds. As well as poor DK and blameless Mario and everyone else as well.

Luigi: Well, since Death is defeated what should we do now?

Grim Reaper: You DIE!

Toadette: AH! What was that!?

Peach: It's you!

GR: Haha! Surprised to see me?

Koops: Well, not actually cause, we've been kind of expecting you to arrive during this fanfiction.

Lovs: Shut up! Don't let them know you're in a fic!

Goombella: What? What did he say?

GR: Silence mortals! You all thought you were wiped off my list, and yes you're correct. But, there is a catch though, right after you guys, YOSHI, TOADETTE, AND KOOPS! Found out about me and the war, you all skipped your deaths, Luigi skipped his by that thief DK.

Luigi: Thief! What do you mean by that?

GR: Oh, you don't know? DK has robbed many many banks in his life. He was caught once by the police and got sentenced to jail for five years. I'm surprised he didn't tell you by now! Anyways, Yoshi, Toadette, and Koops skipped their death by avoiding that flaming truck. Gommbella skipped hers by avoiding the needle on the floor, and Peach skipped hers by dodging that window bar! Now you all have to pay the price!

Goombella: But that's SO not fair though!

GR: Who said death was fair? heh, well, see you all in heaven! Unless you're going to hell of course. But wait, I can't enter heaven...uh...see you in hell then!

Koops: Damn! Who knew the rules of death could be so complicated?

Yoshi: Nevermind that! We gotta find out who's next!

Peach: Ok, this is the list before DK, Diddy, and Dixie died:

Luigi DK Koops Yoshi Toadette Dixie Diddy Peach Goombella

Now, we have to cross out Diddy, Dixie, and DK since they died:

Luigi Koops Yoshi Toadette Peach Goombella

Now, Luigi is moved to the end, because he dodged the pendulum:

Koops Yoshi Toadette Peach Goombella Luigi

And lastly, Me, Yoshi, Toadette, and Koops are moved to the end.

Goombella Luigi Koops Yoshi Toadette Peach

Goombella: Hey! Why can't Luigi be next and not me!

Luigi: Because that's how the list goes you dolt!

Goombella: Shut up!

Luigi: Make me!

toadette: Just stop fighting! There's only six of us left, and we can't kill each other by beating and fighting everyone else! We just need to stay calm and find our way out of this!

Suddenly, Peach had another vision. this time it was different. she saw a large brick falling from the hospital and landing on Goombella. When her vision was complete, she fell over.

Yoshi: Woah, Peach, are you ok?

Peach: The...the brick!

Koops: What brick?

They all suddenly saw a brick hit Goombella hard in the head. Everyone gasped and looked away while blood was coming out of her head.

Toadette: No, please don't tell me she's dead!

They all saw her body and it wasn't moving an inch.

Toadette: No, why...WHY!?

Peach had yet another vision, it was a vision of the amusement park this time.

Peach: Guys, I had another vision, this time it was showing the FunLand park.

Luigi: Why did it show the amusement park?

Peach: I don't know, but we gotta go there fa-AGGHHHH!!!!!!

Koops: Woah! What is it Peach?

Peach: MY HEAD!!!! IT'S...uhhhhhhh...

She suddenly collapsed to the ground.

Toadette: Wait, what just happened?

Luigi: I don't know but- OW!!!

Luigi felt a sharp sting in his body and he suddenly coughed up blood then collapsed to the grond.

Toadette suddenly jolted in the air, then she kept on jolting on the ground like she was having a seizure.

Yoshi: Koops, what's going on!? All of us...

He then was suddenly interrupted by blood coming out of his nose.

Yoshi: No, not me too!

As he backed away, he slipped, and fell to the ground.

Koops stared in horror at everything that has happened so far. Toadette suddenly stopped jolting. This left Koops all by himself staring in horror.

Koops: What is happening!? What's going on!?

He turned around, but then he saw the flaming truck head right for him! As the truck was an inch from him, everything went black. Black, like the sun suddenly turned off.

As Peach suddenly woke up, she looked all around her. Things were much different now. This is not the same Mushroom Kingdom as they were in. Lights were broken, cars were crushed, most of the building were messed up, glass was all over the sidewalk, and the ground looked like it had blood veins all over it.

Peach: Very odd.

Luigi: Um, wh-where are w-we?

Peach: I don't know, but why are those three laying on the ground?

Then, Toadette, and Koops suddenly woke up.

Koops: Are we dead?

Toadette: No, but this place is so different though. Are we still in the mushroom kingdom?

Yoshi, then woke up as well.

Yoshi: Uh...this is...unpleasant...

Peach: I think we're still in the MK...but, why does everything look so old?

Yoshi: I have a feeling we're in a different dimension...

GR: You're in my world now!

EOC.

Sorry for making Chapter so short, I guess I was kind of in rush to finish. But don't worry, we are getting close to the end! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The End?

Yoshi: Err...I have a feeling this is a very bad place to be right now...

Luigi: Of course it's a bad place! It has death written all over it!

Toadette: What's that written on the ground?

She pointed to the ground, where it said 5.

Koops: 5? That means the five of us are off of death's list, since there's five of us!

yoshi: Of course! But, why are we in this place, if we're off the list?

Peach: Umm, you guys may want to look again...

They looked again and realized some wind had dusted off the dirt and it now said 50.

Luigi: 50? What could that mean?

toadette: I don't know, but I think it might be a sign...

Then suddenly, the 50 limit sign suddenly lifted off the ground and went straight for Luigi. Koops had noticed this.

Koops: Duck!

Luigi suddenly ducked, then koops and yoshi ducked since the sign was now heading for them and the sign fell to the ground.

Peach: Ok, I think it's to go to the park now!

Toadette: But, what are we gonna do with the baby? We can't just bring it with us!

Peach: I know what to do with it...

She went into the hospital and put the baby a big basket right next to a nursery.

Peach: Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as possible.

So, the five survivors ran to the amusement park, but they don't know what is gonna happen when they get there.

Koops: Here it is... the amusement park.

Luigi: Ah, the gates are open...the gate to hell. Actually, that's not funny, that's more worrying.

Peach: Whatever is gonna happen in there, we gotta stick together no matter what!

Yoshi: Gulp...here we go...

As they went in, a feeling of depression came over them. All the rides were either torn apart or blasted away. A Merry-Go-Round ride had tons of marks all over it, and the horses had horns on their heads. Devil horns.

Koops: Um...what do we do now?

Peach: I think we go on the rollercoaster we went on before...

Yoshi: What!? Are you kidding me? That's the rollercoaster that killed 15 people on!

Peach: I know, but something is telling me we HAVE to go on there.

Yoshi: If you insist...

As they got to the entrance of the ride, Koops read a sign out loud:

Koops: Danger! Do not put arms or legs outside of carriage! Unless, you have already, in which case, you have no arms or legs anyway.

Fair Enough.

They went into the building and the place seemed as right as it was before.

Peach: Ok, the first thing we need to do is, press the button that makes the rollercoaster start.

Luigi: No way! That thing will most likely zap us!

Toadette: Do you have any other options?

Yoshi: Sigh...I'll do it. Since, that 50 sign didn't kill me, I don't think I'm next.

So, he pushed the button, and the rollercoaster slowly started to go forwards, while Peach and Luigi got in the front, and Yoshi and Koops got behind and Toadette sat by herself behind Yoshi and Koops.

Toadette: Um, Peach, are you sure the coaster won't split apart like it did in your vision?

Peach: Well, I'm not so sure, but I do have a feeling this might save us all...

So, the rollercoaster went up the hill, and it plopped all the way down. Everyone wasn't screaming or having a good time, all they were focused on was, saving their lives and getting off of death's list. Then, suddenly, a wheel had popped off of Toadette's cart.

Yoshi: Oh shoot! The other carts behind Toadette had just fallen off!

Peach: Don't worry about that! We just gotta stay calm and wait until something happens...

As they went around a loop, a part that holds the carts together, was broken off of Toadette's cart.

Toadette: AAH! Somebody help me!

Koops: Grab my hand!

Toadette: I can't!

As Toadette struggled to grab his hand, another wheel popped off her cart.

Koops: Come on you're so close!

Toadette: Yes, I got it!

But unfortunately, the other bar that holds the cart together broke off and Toadette's cart flew throughout the air and it landed on the ground with a loud crash.

Luigi: what happened?

Koops: Toadette...she...fell off and died!

Yoshi: I knew it! I knew this was a bad idea!

Peach: Man, it's all my fault... that vision led us here, and already one person has been killed!

Yoshi: It's not your fault we just gotta- WOAH!  
As another wheel popped off of Peach and Luigi's cart, the two bars broke off of Yoshi's and Koops' cart and flew throught the air with them screaming in it, and it landed on the hard ground.

Peach: NOOO!!!!!

But as their cart kept on going faster, it eventually fell forward and it landed on the ground as well.

Finally, Peach woke up, she realized she had been knocked out for a long time. She gazed at they sky and realized it was morning.

Koops: Finally you woke up!

Peach: Wha- what happened?

Luigi: You were knocked out when our cart hit the ground. You were unconcious for a few hours. So, we got up before you and waited.

Peach: Oh, but where's Toadette though?

Yoshi: Sh-she didn't make it...

Peach: Oh...well atleast the four of us are still alive.

Peach took out her list and read it, then suddenly the names had disappeared.

Peach: What the...?

Yoshi: What is it?

Peach: I just looked at my list, and all the names I wrote down just disappeared!

Koops: I think I know what it means, it means we're off of deaths' list!

Yoshi: Yes, finally!

Peach: I just knew we could do it!

Koops: Well...what should we do now?

Luigi: I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get some shuteye, cause we've been up for over eight hours!

Yoshi: Ok, bye!

Koops: See ya later!

Luigi: Bye!

But as Luigi looked the other way, a truck him, splattering blood everywhere.

Yoshi: AHHHHHH!!!!!

Koops fainted at the sight, while Peach gasped and cried. It was one of the most unexpected things she ever saw.

EOC.

Well, that's it! That's the whole fic! It's done! Three survivors were left, while two had died. I guess you didn't expect that to happen huh? Well, there is a high possibility I will make a SEQUEL SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT! And this may or may not be the last chap I havent decided yet... 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: It's definitely not over

Two weeks had passed since another rollercoaster accident and Toadette and Luigi got killed. The three survivors had nightmars and traumatizing experiences about it still today.

Peach: Hopefully this trip to Canada would take my mind off of all this...

Peach was standing in line to get on board a train that was going to Vancouver, but then she suddenly saw a radio, next to some spilt water (Wario's death).

Ticket Manager: I'll take that Ticket if you please.

As he ripped the ticket apart, a cold blast of wind suddenly hit her from behind (Daisy's death). But she ignored it and bumped into two old friends...

Peach: Ow! Watch where you are going!

Yoshi: Sorry!

Peach: Yoshi! What a coincidence! You're going to Canada too?

Yoshi: Yeah, I am! And look, Luigi is still alive too!

Luigi: Um...hi.

Peach: Luigi! Thank god you're still alive! I can't believe you had survived that truck accident.

Luigi: Yeah, me neither. Although I did get a sprained ankle and a bad bruise on my left arm, everything is alright. How is your baby doing?

Peach: She's doing fine. I took her to the hospital nursery cause I don't know anyone else who would take of her for five days.

But, as she turned to the right, she saw a streetlight pole fall to the ground, (Toad's death). But when she looked back and then there again, the pole was still standing.

Peach: Well, um, let's go inside then shall we...

As they got into the food area, Peach looked at the ceiling and saw a chanderlier, it was extremely similar to Peach's. (Bobbery's death)

Peach: Oh no...

As Peach looked around, she spotted a knife on the wall, that looked very similar to the one that killed Mario.

Peach: Th- this can't be happening...

Luigi: What can't be happening?

Peach: Oh...uh, nothing!

As she looked outside the windows, she spotted someone selling a fancy car to someone else (Waluigi's death). And right next to the car was a large brick, that looked like it had blood on it. (Goombella's death)

As Peach gasped, the people around her caught her attention.

Luigi: Peach, are you okay?

Yoshi: Yeah, cause if you're not, we understand since, everyone else had died...

Peach: No, no, I'm fine... heh heh...

As she looked to the table next to her, she saw kid playing with a toy bus that was labeled "Death Bus" on the side. (DK's death)

Peach let out another gasp, and more people caught attention to her.

Peach: uh, I need to go get something to eat...

Luigi: What's with her?

Yoshi: I don't know...

As Peach got in line, she noticed a wine box that was from the hospital. (Dixie's death)

She let out a quiet shriek, but covered her mouth so people wouldn't hear her. As she got closer to the counter, she noticed a truck that had flames on the sides of it and a blood-red color. (Diddy's death)

Peach let out another shriek, and then decided to head toward the front of the train.

Yoshi: where is she going?

Luigi: I don't know, but we gotta follow her!

So Yoshi and Luigi ran after Peach while Peach ran to the front of the train.

Peach: Please, you have to stop this train!

As the driver turned around, she was shocked at who she saw.

Peach: Koops!

Koops: Well, isn't this a coincedence?

Yoshi: Peach, how come you're acting kind of...crazy?

Luigi: Yeah, what's up with that?

Koops: Well, surprise, surprise. Looks like we have got together once again. And Luigi, I'm surprised your alive! Now, why did you want me to stop the train?

As he leaned his arm over the train counter, he accidentally pressed a button that made the turn tracks go inside the tracks they're on.

Peach: Be-because I think the train is gonna crash...

Koops: Oh come on! All of us had escaped death two weeks ago! Death is over!

Yoshi: He's right, just calm down...

But as the train went right through the turn tracks, the wheel had been striked through the right track, making everyone fall off.

Luigi: What's going on!?

Then suddenly, there was a loud noise of a crash, Luigi opened the back door and screamed at the parts of the train flew off from side to side and exploded.

The train hit a large rock making the lone part of the train lean forward fastly. Yoshi flew forward and went right through the glass.

Peach: NOOOO!!!!!

Then the backside suddenly exploded and Luigi got sucked out, while the lone part of train hit another and the front part exploded sucking out Peach and Koops to the behind and Koops banged his head on a metal bar. The four of them were lying on the ground gravely injured.

Koops: Now, why did you want me to stop the train?

As Peach felt a tear roll down her eye, she realized she had another vision.

Peach: the train...it's gonna crash! I know it! I had a vision!

Yoshi and Luigi: WHAT!?

Peach moved open the back door, but the other parts of the trains flew out from side to side and exploded.

Peach: NO! We gotta get off of here now!

But it was too late, the train hit a huge rock, sending Yoshi flying through the glass, while backside exploded sucking out Luigi, and the train hit another train making it explode and sucking out Peach and Koops from the backside and Koops had banged his head on a metal bar.

Peach: Ugh...not a...again...

Epilouge:

The four survivors were taken to the hospital for special treatment. Yoshi had minor bruises all over his body. Peach had gotten a shard of glass in her leg and her dress was all torn up. Luigi had gotten another sprained knee and Koops had minor brain damage. Another two weeks went by, and Yoshi had gotten a degree to college, but he moved to France to go to college instead there.  
Luigi moved back into his house with sad memories of Mario. He had selled the supernatural book they had found that horrible night for 200 dollars. Koops had moven back into his home with Koopie Koo and his father despite still having nightmares, he almost got hit by a bus. Peach had gotten so depressed with the train accident that she would laugh for no reason and break into chaos often.

End of Fic!

There you go! Now it's the end of the fic! I'm sure most of you are happy I let these four still survive. I will make a sequel so stay tuned for that! 


End file.
